Dawn of Change: Fluff Oneshots
by MelNichols18
Summary: The title does not lie! This book is a collection of AU oneshots with prompts. All of them are based on my Fairy Tail fanfiction: Dawn of Change. Because of the variation of the prompts, I can't give a better collective synopsis. Just check out the genre filters and see if this collection floats your boat!


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading this!**_

 _ **This is sort of my own fanfiction...based on my Fairy Tail fanfiction! lol! Confusing, right?**_

 _ **Anyway, basically I got bored so I decided to write some oneshots based on my book Dawn of Change. Each oneshot in this collection will have its own prompt, which i will include at the beginning of each chapter so you can get the gist of what the situation is. When reading, please keep in mind that these are not beta'd by Sandry-chan, so the quality won't nearly be the same. But I will still try my best. I don't know why, but it seems I'm mroe detailed about writing when its a oneshot or a short story. its weird.**_

 _ **anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this collection! Please feel free to comment, favorite and follow! And if you have a prompt you'd like me to take a crack at, then please to let me know! I'd be happy to add it to the list!**_

Prompt: you have been colorblind your entire life and only see in shades of gray. You come across a stranger who appears in total color.

The sounds of the ocean were hypnotic. The rhythm of the waves cresting, crashing and breaking on the shore was steady, even. This made it the perfect backdrop for my training. As the waves rose, I shifted to a forward stance, swiftly changing my balance. As the wave crested, I turned my back to the water and swung my arms forward gently. When the wave crashed, I launched forward with a punch, a sidekick, an uppercut, and a down kick in rapid succession. As the wave broke onshore, I sliced my arm through the air. I could hear the water I was controlling, flashing through the air close behind my arm. As the next wave reared, I turned to face the water and shifted my balance to repeat the cycle. A seagull cried, the breeze brought saltwater to my nose and tongue. I was fully entranced by the beach.

"Hey!" A voice broke my concentration, and the delicate link to my magic. The water that flowed just a moment ago crash to the sand.

Irritated at the intrusion, I opened my eyes, and took a moment to collect myself.

"What?!" I yelled as I spun , and then I registered but my eyes were man who it so casually shattered my training. 

Color. The man appeared in color. I was thoroughly confused.

For as long as I can remember, I've always been color blind like a dog. Yet, now, I could see that his eyes were blue, his shirt was white and he had a cobalt blue undershirt. His jeans were white, and his shoes were too.

He was tall, at least 5 inches taller than me, and he had broad shoulders attached to long, muscular arms. His chest started out wide and defined, then tapered to thin hips and long legs that gave him a graceful yet powerful stride as he made his way towards me. He was beautiful.

"Hello?" He asked, waving a long-fingered hand in my face. " Are you okay?"

"Uh…" I stammer as I shook my head clear." Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Gray. You?"

"I'm Roxanne. What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew about this stretch of beach." This spot was my favorite place; secluded behind an almost impassable bend of rocks. The only way I've been able to get here is by shoving a few feet of ocean away from me as I walk.

"That's what I thought, too. Wait, you were doing something, weren't you?"

"What? No!" I blushed as I lied. A lifetime with the magic had taught me that my gift is extraordinarily special,, and that I'm a freak for having it. "No way!"

"Yes way! I saw it. You were practicing some kind of martial arts, but you were moving the water too!"

"Are you off your meds.? There's no way I could do something like that! I was practicing tae kwon do, yes, but nothing else."

"There's no need to be rude-" He sulked, but quickly brushed it off.

"Oh no? You just waltzed in on my private training session and broke my concentration. I call that rude."

"Right, sorry. But I'm not crazy. I saw the water floating in midair. And it followed your every move, and it dropped when I called out to you."

 _Shit. He's really convinced. What should I do?_

"Look," Gray continued without a hitch. "you probably think you're the only one with, like that, right? You're not! If I can show you that you're not alone, then will you drop the act and talk to me honestly?"

I narrowed my eyes, debating. At the very least, this might be interesting, and it wasn't like I had anything to lose. I might as well hear him out. I nodded. Gray clasped and clasped a fist to the opposite palm. He threw himself into a side stance, he closed his eyes, and his palms started frosting! Seriously, the air felt really cold as drew closer to his hands, I could almost swear that I saw snowflakes gathering underneath his fist!

When he opened his eyes and relaxed, he opened his hand and presented me with a bracelet made of ice. In complete awe, I reached out to touch the simple chain, completely enthused. Gray smiled and grasped my wrist gently. He tied the bracelet around my wrist and I inspected in the dawn light.

"It's beautiful, Gray." I whispered, quite breathless." Thank you."

"Your beautiful, too, you know." he replied. "I'm supposed to be colorblind, but-"

"You, too?!"

"Huh?!"

"You've been color blind since birth, but I'm in color?"

"Yeah! How did-"

"Because you're in color, and I'm colorblind to."

"Oh my gosh." He chuckled, and I laughed along.

Then I reconnected to the water in the ocean. I drew some of it toward me with a flick of my wrist. binding it in my palms. I compressed the water, concentrating intensely as I molded the liquid into a solid.

When I separated my hands, I held a necklace that was clearly water but it wouldn't get him wet when he touched it, it wouldn't evaporate in the, and it wouldn't change shape.

I held it up for him, and he touched the charm I had added, a single water drop. He smiled, ducking his head to accept my gift.

I flipped it over his head and tucked it against his chest, underneath his clothes, leaving the water drop exposed.

Without a word, he touched my bracelet for a moment. When he pulled away, a single snowflake remained on the chain.

Still smiling, I looked at him, and I was bombarded with a kiss. I was shocked at first, but before I could recover, he pulled away. He grinned sheepishly, blushing.

"I'm sorry. That was presumptuous. But-mm!"

He was silenced as I kissed him, then there was no longer need for words as the sun rose to bathe us in its light.


End file.
